Iki
Return to Nagasaki Prefecture With breath-taking scenery of lush green mountains and pristine beaches, delicious seafood, and warm-hearted locals Iki is the place to be. Iki Island is located off the northern shore of Kyushu. It is part of Nagasaki prefecture. Iki is divided into 4 main towns: Gounoura, Ishida, Ashibe, and Katsumoto. Transportation * Getting in * Ferry from Hakata (Fukuoka prefecture) comes into Gounoura or Ashibe town 3 to 5 ferries run daily but schedules change frequently so confirm the times. ** Cost: A little over 5.000 yen roundtrip. ** Time: Takes about 2.5 hours. To/from the airport * By train * By bus * There are buses that run to most parts of the island but they do not run very frequently so check the schedule. By car * Taxis is another option for transportation Getting around * Working JET placements Incoming/Outgoing JETs Foreign community Sightseeing Monkey Rock (Saruiwa) *A giant rock which resembles a monkey which was naturally created by a combination of sea water and wind. Located in Gounoura. Ogre’s Footprint (Ohni no ashiato) *A bridge created by a rock surrounds a large hole believed to be the footprint of the Ogre which once inhabited Iki. Located in Gounoura. Dolphin Park (Iruka Park) *2 types of dolphins can be found at the park and visitors can help feed them at certain feeding times. Located in Katsumoto. Harunotsuji *Ancient ruins from the Yayoi Era about 3,000 to 1,700 years ago. A replica of the housing styles from that era is also on display. Located in Ashibe. Places to visit Shrines/ Temples *There are over 50 beautiful shrines and temples. Probably the one that draws most attention is the Fertility Shrine which has a 6 foot statue of a penis. Located in Gounuora. Beaches (hama) *There are 6 or 7 beautiful beaches all around the island including Tsutsuki-hama which was named in the top 100 beautiful beaches of Japan. During the peak summer season, you can participate in various marines sports and activities. ￼ Yunomoto (Onsen town) *Yunomoto is an entire town of onsens (hot springs). Located in the northern portion of Gounoura. Festivals Yamagasa Festival *During July Iki has its main annual Matsuri. Fireworks Festival *During August there is a big fireworks show in Katsumoto. ￼ Shopping Supermarkets Department stores Home & Garden stores Book shops Others Eating Sashimi * The sashimi (raw fish) on Iki is incredible and fresh. Sea urchin (Uni) *One of Iki’s specialties is sea urchin. Sea urchin is in season from about April to October. Iki beef *Iki beef is very delicious and great for summer BBQ’s. Mugi Shouchu (Wheat liquor) *Mugi Shouchu originated on Iki. You may go to the Shouchu factories for a free tasting. Fast food Japanese food Foreign food Drinking Izakayas Bars Living Banks Post offices Medical facilities Libraries Hair dressers Sports facilities Travel agents Map External links *XXXXX city official homepage (English) *XXXXX city official homepage (Japanese) Category:Nagasaki Prefecture Category:Articles using Google maps First Draft written by: Yuka Otaka